Forces of Love
by Paige23
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy come from two different lifestyles. They have been enemies since forever. What will happen when the two are forced together on a journey into another world, that is totally different than theirs? Hermione/Draco fic! p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest(((((  
  
Draco sat in his chair, in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. He was listening to the yelling of his father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco could hear him 10 miles away.  
  
"I don't care!" yelled Lucius. "He's my child, and I know what is best for him!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"What's best for him?!" shrieked Lydonna Malfoy, Lucius' mother. "Like following him could be the best for him. Have you ever asked him what HE wants to do?" Lydonnna asked curiously.  
  
" I- don't- need- to- ask." Hissed Lucius. "I know my son has always been fond of the dark lord."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Lydonna asked.  
  
"I trust that my son is loyal to my beliefs." Lucius said.  
  
"Maybe he was, Lucius. But after he sees his father, the death eater, hurting his mother all these years, do you think he may not want to follow in his father's footsteps?" Lydonna asked.  
  
"My relationship between Narcissa and I has nothing to do with him becoming a death eater, mother." Lucius said.  
  
Lydonna rolled her eyes and began to speak. "Where is my grandson?"  
  
"In his bedroom, packing for Hogwarts." Said Narcissa, walking into the den.  
  
"I wish to go visit him." Said Lydonna firmly.  
  
"Very well." Sighed Lucius and Lydonna walked off towards dracos bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had noticed the yelling had stopped. So he decided to forget about it and finish packing, but as soon as he stood up, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Draco sweetie?" called out a voice. "May I come in?"  
  
Draco walked over to the door, and let his grandmother in,  
  
"Hello Grandma." Smirked Draco.  
  
"Hello." Lydonna smiled. "Are you packing for school?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. the train leaves tomorrow." Sighed Draco.  
  
"What? You don't want to go back?" Lydonna asked Draco. "Sweetie, if you don't want to be a death eater, why don't you just tell your father?"  
  
"What makes you think I don't want to be a death eater?" Draco asked/  
  
"I know these things, Draco." Lydonna said.  
  
"Well. maybe I don't want to tell him." Draco sighed.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"I just have the feeling he will blame it on mum, and hurt her again. Grandma, I don't like to see her so frail like that." Said Draco.  
  
"Yes, well he is known to do that." Lydonna said,  
  
Draco stood up and went over to his trunk, thinking of what to pack next.  
  
"Well.I can see you're busy packing, so I'll let you get on with your work." Lydonna said.  
  
"You don't have to leave." Draco said.  
  
"Yes, but I have places to go, people to see." She winked.  
  
"Yes, you always seem to have something to do." Draco smirked. "I'll walk you out."  
  
"Well thank you Draco." Smiled Lydonna as they walked down to the Entrance Hall. Narcissa was standing in the hall having a very interesting conversation with a picture of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Why hello Lydonna.Draco." Smiled Slytherin.  
  
"Hello Salazar. How is life treating you?" Lydonna asked.  
  
"Well actually, life isnt treating me." Salazar chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes.. good point." Smiled Lydonna. "I seem to.err.forget sometimes. Guess when you get old, that's what happens."  
  
"Yes I realized that too." Salazar said.  
  
"So are you on your way out, Lydonna?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yes.Yes, I have to go to Diagon Alley." Lydonna said.  
  
"Alright. I guess we will be seeing you." Narcissa said.  
  
"Goodbye Grandma." Draco said, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Goodbye Draco dear." Lydonna said. " I just knew Slytherins could have a soft side." She grinned.  
  
They all laughed, and then Lydonna was out the door in a flash.  
  
"Where'd Dad go?" Draco asked his mum.  
  
"He went to Knockturn Alley." Said Narcissa.  
  
"Figures." Draco said, "Well, can Johnathan come over then?"  
  
"Yeah, stay in your wing. Lucius may come home early." Narcissa said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione yelled. She was rummaging through her trunk, looking for her wand.  
  
"It was right here!" she yelled. " Just a minute ago!" She threw her clothes all over the room, and then when she didn't find it in her trunk, she threw all of her clothes back in.  
  
"FOUND IT!" she yelled. "Of course it would be under the clothes."  
  
Hermione Granger was rushing to get ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had to be ready soon, because she was going out with her parents for dinner.  
  
Hermione finished packing, finally, and got ready for dinner. Soon, Hermione and her parents were at a nice cozy restaurant, their last night together.  
  
"So you're all packed and ready for school?" Hermione's father, Greg Granger, asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I finished earlier." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you excited to see Harry and Ron?" Her mother, Katherine Granger asked.  
  
"Oh you have no idea!" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Jess called," smiled Greg. "She has a surprise for you. Well not a surprise, but she is taking you out."  
  
"Out where?" Hermione asked.  
  
" She said something about gong to her boyfriend's.no to her boyfriend's friend's house." Katherine replied  
  
"Ohh.." Hermione said. "Glad Im packed then." She smiled.  
  
"She asked us to meet her at the corner of turner road and 119th St. in an hour." Said Greg.  
  
Jess had been Hermione's best muggle friend since Kindergarten! They had kept in touch over all the years. She was glad to meet the guy that Jess had been rambling on about for ages. And didn't she hear something about a friend?  
  
A few years ago, Hermione wouldn't have looked twice at a passing guy, but now, she had learned that school isn't everything in life, but that it is still important. Over the summer, she had grown into her looks. She wasn't as short, she was perfectly fit, and even her hair wasn't as crazy. It was now straight and layered. "Are you ready to go Hermione?" Greg asked her.  
  
She was, so they got the check and headed out to meet Jess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: this is my FIRST fic to actually upload on here.ive written about 3 now, but I never have gotten the chance to upload them..I don't know how it will end up yet.I have many ideas. Please r/r! let me know if I should make any changes.  
  
-*Paige*- 


	2. Chapter 2

"So who else is coming?" Draco asked Johnathan.  
  
"Well, Jess is coming and she is brining a friend, but she's a muggle." Said Johnathan.  
  
They were sitting in Draco's room, waiting for their guests to arrive.  
  
"Muggle?" Draco asked. "Keep her away from the house elves."  
  
"Oh come on Draco. There is nothing wrong with being a muggle." Johnathan said.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. "Well get it!" Jonathan called out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Jess stood outside the door, waiting for Jonathan and his friend.  
  
"Oh Hermione. You will love them both. I just know it!" Jess said.  
  
Hermione gave her a smile and said, "I know I will."  
  
The door then opened, and Jonathan and Draco stood before he two girls.  
  
Hermione, in shock, stood still, like Draco, them both looking into each others eyes.  
  
"Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Jonathan, and this is his friend, Draco Malfoy." Jess said, oblivious to the acquaintance between her friend and Draco.  
  
Hermione looked quickly away from Draco and turned to Jonathan.  
  
"ts very nice to finally meet you, Jonathan." Hermione said smiling."But I have already been aquainted with you, Malfoy, haven't I?" she smirked.  
  
"Wait," Jess said. "You know Draco?" she asked. "How?"  
  
"He goes to my school." Hermione said.  
  
"That's not possible, Mione." Said Jess. "Draco goes to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes.I know. Wait. How do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh God. Granger, spit it out." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Jessica, your friend here is a witch."  
  
"A witch? Hermione? A witch?" Jess asked.  
  
"Muggle-born. So that means you and Jonathan are too?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah.Beauxbatons." Said Johnathan.  
  
"This is way too weird." Said Hermione. "Wait. This is Malfoy's house? Where are all the Slytherins then? Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle? I would have thought that they would be running after you." Hermione said.  
  
"I choose not to associate with them. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco said coldly.  
  
"Am I right that you two don't get along?" Jess asked.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Come on guys. We have to get to my wing. If my father sees the mudblood, it'll be hell." Draco said,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why Hermione?" Draco thought as they entered his bedroom. "She seems different. Taller? No.It's not that." He thought.  
  
"Sorry the room is kind of messy. I am still packing for tomorrow.  
  
Hermione stood and folded her amrs uncomfortably. She really didn't know what to do. Here she was, standing in the house of her enemy.  
  
"Draco?" called his mother, outside the door.  
  
"Come in." Draco called.  
  
Narcissa walked in and over to Hermione. "Hello." She smiled. "Im Narcissa Malfoy. You must be Jess' friend."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. Its very nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Please call me Narcissa." Narcissa said. "Wait, Hermione Granger? From Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"That would be me." Said Hermione.  
  
"Draco has spoken of you." Narcissa said.  
  
"Oh he has?" Hermione smirked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Mum, I think its time for you to leave."  
  
Narcissa winked and then strolled out, very elegantly.  
  
"I like your mum." Hermione smiled."  
  
"So." said Jonathan, trying to make conversation.  
  
"You know what I was just thinking?" Hermione said.  
  
"No.what?" Jess asked Hermione.  
  
"If you are a witch.then wouldn't you be going to Hogwarts? Not Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked Jess.  
  
"My first year, my parents homeschooled me, and then they decided that they wanted me to go to the school they went to." Jess said.  
  
"Oh. So you are a pureblood then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why does it matter? If you're pureblood or not?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What does it matter?'" Hermione asked. "The past five years, you have insulted me and put me down by calling me a 'filthy mudblood' many times. Making me wait to burst out in tears until I got to the saftey of my own room, not wanting you to get the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Making Harry and Ron's life a living hell, not to mention the life of every other person.  
  
Hermione wanted to cry on the spot, but she would not let Malfoy see her cry. No way, no how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stood there, dumbfounded. He really had no idea how much pain he had caused for all of the people. Especially Hermione. Draco had always been ignorant. Even when he didn't want to be. It was a bad habit. All the 5 years, he tormented Hermione, he always knew it was wrong, but he never knew he was hurting her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco heard himself blurt out.  
  
"You're what?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"I-said-I'm-sorry." Draco said through clenched teeth, leaving spaces between the words. "Look, Hermione, I really didn't know that it was that bad."  
  
"Well now you do. Don't you?" Hermione said. "Okay. I'm sick of fighting."  
  
As she said that, Narcissa, Draco's mum knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"I know its probably a burden for me to ask this, but, Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Narcissa asked Hermione.  
  
"Umm..sure." Hermione said. "I'll be right back." she said and followed Narcissa out of the room."  
  
"I know that you think that I am weird, saying this," said Narcissa as they sat down in the kitchen. "I also know that you and Draco have been enemies since First year. But I do want you to know that he doesn't hate you. Deep down. He doesn't." Narcissa said. "Draco just doesn't know how to show it. You know Hermione. You look exactly like somene I used to know. We were best friends. Until Lucius took my life away. Friends, family, quidditch. Would you like to see a picture of her?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Sure." Narcissa already had her yearbook out. She flipped through the pages.  
  
"Here we are." Narcissa smiled. "After school ended, she disappeared. I suppose Lucius had something to do with Katie's disappearance."  
  
She showed Hermione the picture. "Her name was Katherine Smith. Where she is now? I'm not sure."  
  
Hermione gasped. "K-K-Katherine Smith? Went to Hogwarts? A witch?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yes.she was a Gryffindor. So was our other friend, her boyfriend, Greg Griffith.He also disappeared." Narcissa said.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy- I mean, Narcissa.- your friend. She's beautiful. I'm sorry, but I really have to go home." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, yes, alright." Narcissa said confusedly.  
  
Hermione rushed to Draco's room.  
  
"Jess, can you take me home? Please? Sorry to leave, but I have to go to talk to my mum about something. I just remembered."  
  
"Yeah..no problem." Jess said, and she got up from her seat in Jonathan's lap.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes..I think.It's just that."Hermione said. "We have to go."  
  
"Alright." Jess said and gave Jonathan a kiss.  
  
"Good bye Jonathan. It was nice to meet you." Hermione said. "Oh and Malfoy, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Don't remind me." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I would have had this out sooner, but I was at a friends last night. Hadnt seen her for almost a month since she went to canada! Review replies: ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
DracoMioneRulz- Thankyou! Especially for being my first reviewer. I read your fic and it was great! Keep it up. I love your ideas, and I will keep them in consideration. As for the beta reading, I'm not exactly sure. SRY!! Thanks for your help!  
  
Aleka- Thanks Chicka. Yes, Draco was a bit OOC, but I have a msg. Bout that below. Thnx for your opinion. ::hugs:: (stupid astriks make it bold.)  
  
. .. . .. . I know in the first chapter, Draco was a bit OOC, but my point was to show you that when he is around his mom and grandma, he lets his guard down. Those are the only two people he knows how to act properly around. Im sorry if its confusing to you.  
  
~*Paige*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum!" Hermione yelled, running into the house.  
  
"Yes dear?" Katherine said, coming to the living room.  
  
"I need to talk to you and dad. Now." Hermione replied.  
  
Five minutes later, they were sitting in the living room together.  
  
"You aren't muggles, are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well of course we are muggles." Katherine said, a little to quickly. "Who made you think we aren't?"  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy" Hermione firmly said. "I was at Malfoy's house, and she showed me her yearbook."  
  
"You-you-you didn't tell her we are your parents, did you?" Greg asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione, you can't tell anyone. He will kill us." Greg said.  
  
"Who will kill you? You don't mean.Voldemort? Kill you? But why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because we refused to go to his side." Katherine said. "Hermione. Listen. Nobody can know. Not even Narcissa."  
  
"So its true then? I'm not muggle-born?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, you aren't. But you can't tell anyone that. There are many things you need to know.but we can't even begin to explain them now." Greg said.  
  
"But why not now?" Hermione asked confusedly.  
  
"Because its late. We can't explain everything that quickly." Said Katherine.  
  
"You mean there's more?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Much more." Said Greg.  
  
"One question. Why do you hide it at home? Why can't you do magic in secret?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because the Ministry can track you down at the flick of a wand. We can't be found. In hiding. Remember?" said Greg.  
  
"Oh." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Mione, please, it's late. Go to bed." Katherine said.  
  
"Wait." Said Hermione. "Mum, can you and I at least talk about Narcissa?"  
  
Katherine smiled. "How is she doing?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly." Hermione said. "But I can see why you two were so close. She's wonderful." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I miss her so much." Katherine sighed. "When we were in Hogwarts, we always were together. We always said that if one of us had a girl, and the other had a boy, they would be married." She smiled.  
  
"Mum, I hate to spoil the dream, but that's obviously not going to happen." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Lucius is so cruel. He had to have done damage to poor Draco to make him the way he is." Katherin said.  
  
"I don't know mum." Hermione said, "Malfoy is so cold. Rude.Inconsiderate. I'm confused though. Narcissa said he doesn't really hate me. I still think he does. If he didn't then he wouldn't hurt me like that."  
  
"I know it's hard." Katherine said.  
  
"Oh my god. Mum." Hermione said. "I totally forgot to tell you!" Hermione shrieked. "It's about Jess!"  
  
"What is it?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Jess. She's a witch." Hermione shireked.  
  
"A witch?!" Katherine said. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Well you know she took me to Malfoy's house. He was the friend, and all of them, Jess, Jonathan, and Malfoy, of course, are all wizards and witches." Hermione said.  
  
"That's weird." Katherine said. Then she yawned. "Its late, I'm going to bed. You should too,"  
  
Hermione yawned. "You're right." She smiled. "Goodnight mum."  
  
"'Night Mione." Said Katherine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now remember, Hermione," Greg said, Pulling her into a hug. "You cant tell anyone."  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione grinned. "My lips are sealed."  
  
They were standing in front of the barrier that ledto Platform 9¾ at King's Cross Train Station.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled two voices, running towards her.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" She grinned and waved like crazy.  
  
They ran over to her and pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
"I missed you guys so much!" she shrieked.  
  
Three months apart from them were dreadful. It was a help that she had Jess, but Harry and Ron she didn't have to make her day complete. It seemed so natural to her now.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Hello." Ron chimed in.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hello Ron." They smiled. "You guys better go."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. The train would be leaving in ten minutes. She reached up, hugging her mum and dad. "I'll miss you." Were the last words before the trio stepped through the barrier, another year ahead of them.  
  
The tree of them settled into an empty compartment, and they were all exchanging stories of their summer. Soon, the compartment door slid open, and Draco was standing there, once again, Crabbe and Goyle were not in presence.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you up front. He says he needs to discuss something with you and me." Draco sighed.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I'll be back," she said to Harry and Ron and followed Draco out the door.  
  
"Thankyou for coming Hermione, Draco." Said Albus Dumbledore, the Headmasterof Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"No problem." Hermione said, sitting down in a chair, across from Dumbledore.  
  
"I know you two aren't the best of friends, but you both could easily skip a year in your studies. Id rather put you two to use. Taking notes on the Lifestyles of our opposites, muggles." Dumbledore said. "Muggle teenagers in particular. What my proposition is, is that we will send you two off to a muggle boarding school. You would keep a journal of your life there. I can understand if you two are not up to this."  
  
"Are we the only ones to do this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Err.no.I was thinking you two, Harry, Ron, Ginny Weasley, and Andrew Wilkes (A 5th year Slytherin.)."  
  
"Are there any other schools sending people?" Draco asked.  
  
"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have been offered the same." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"When would we leave?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In about two weeks. I think it would be best if the six of you all went. But firstly, are you two interested in this? Because if you arent."  
  
"I am!" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Sure.I guess." Draco said.  
  
"Great." Dumbledore smiled." Then I suggest you don't mention this yet to anyone. If everyone else agrees to attened, then I'll announce it tomorrow. I also think you should go and get your belongings, we will arrive in five minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked Hermione when she came back grinning.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Was all she would say.  
  
Soon the train had come to a stop and they had arrived to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. My dad was messing with the computers all day yesterday, and I have been at my Grandma's house. But I am still writing and typing there! Promise! Lol. As you can tell, this story will basically be from Hermione and Draco's POV's. hehe. I may have a few others occasionally, but im not sure. Also, If there are any comments, let me know in a review, or email me at bubbles1596@msn.com . I will try to check them frequently, when I am allowed on the computer. My parents, mainly mom, think that I am on the computer just to chat.which I do chat a lot, but I also have to get the story up on a regular basis. Parents don't understand that stuff. Lol. I try my best!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aleka: Yes, It surprised me too. Honestly it just comes flowing from my pen. Half of the stuff I don't even plan. Yeah, I like this writing style myself. Later on, you will probably see that Draco sometimes has mood swings. One minute hes scolding her, the next, hes apologizing.as you've already seen. I don't exactly know where the story is leading, but its going to be good. Im happy now! Your reviews cheer me up! ::hugz::  
  
DracoMioneRulz: Haha. My point in that will be that HE SLIPPED UP MAJORLY! Lol. He won't always be apologizing. He will be an ass, but then he won't know what he wants. Okay, Paige is going to shut up now. I can't and WON'T give it away. MY LIPS ARE SEALED! lol  
  
. .. . .. ... .. . .. .  
  
I forgot the disclaimer again.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Except the plot. Lucky J.K. Rowling. She gets the pride and the money. Lol. I wish I was her.. id be rich! Oh yes, back to the point. ITS NOT MINE! 


End file.
